


Jason Todd: Matchmaker?

by blackrose_17



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cursing by Jason, Everyone Thinks Tim and Conner are Together, F/M, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, They Aren't, Tim Gets a Flerken, Tim gets a cat, matchmaker jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jason is many things but he never signed up to be a matchmaker or to get Dick and Tim together.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Tim Drake, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Jason Todd: Matchmaker?

"You want me to do what?!"

Titling his head backwards and staring at the roof Jason mother fucking Todd, the Red Hood who sends people running in fear, former Crime Lord and pain in Batman's ass would like it to go on record that he was not a fucking matchmaker! And as much as he enjoyed watching Dickie sulk the Replacement ignore him even he had his limits. It had been two years since the fallout of Bruce's "death" and things were still strain between Dick and Tim.

It didn't help that Dick was clearly pining over Tim and had fallen into a massive sulk when he thought that Tim had been dating Conner.

Okay so almost everyone in the hero community had been thinking the same thing after all Tim had changed the Robin colours to honour Superboy. Hell, Jason had been convinced that they were banging but that was not the case.

The main problem besides Tim staying clear of Gotham, going as far as going into space on a mission with his Young Justice friends for a year, or one of his super buddies would whisk him away when it looked like Dick was going to try and talk to Tim.

No, the biggest issues came from the fucking Flerken and Dex-Starr who both adopted Tim while he was gallivanting around space and hadn't that been a shocker, Jason had been fortunate enough to be around when Tim brought them to the cave. The sight of Batman looking dumbfounded and Dickie falling on his ass when Leia - and of course that is what Replacement named her after one of the badass women characters ever created - opened her mouth and a mass of tentacles appeared was not only Jason's wallpaper but their photo for their contacts.

_"Oh, a Flerken! They are just the cutest." Kory was practically cooing over the alien cat. "They are also very hard to impress and are extremely picky over who they choose, you are one of the blessed few Timothy."_

_There was no missing the way Tim puffed up with pride at Kory's words and even Jason could see that it did the kid some good to finally be chosen by someone. It amused him the way that Dickie looked to deflate at Kory's slight dig._

_And hadn't that been a surprise to everyone that somehow Tim managed to forge a friendship with the Outlaws. Once Jason got his pit madness under control he came to realize how much Talia had manipulated him into hating Tim, just like she did to Damian. Jason doesn't understand why Talia hates Tim so much but he has his theories._

_Roy and Tim were never to be left alone otherwise they would come up with something that ended up in an explosion, it got even worse when Conner and Bart joined in. And somehow Kory had decided that Tim was her adopted brother, something that made Cass very happy and the two very scary and dangerous women ended up bonding over how to care for Tim._

_"That is great but what about the Red Lantern? Shouldn't we contact Hal or Kyle?" Dick asked._

_A hiss escaped Tim that matched the one Dex-Starr let out. Gathering up the cat Tim clutched him tightly against his chest, "Dex is no longer a Red Lantern, Kyle already checked him out, he is back to being just a cat and he is mine just like Leia is." Tim's blue eyes darkened as he glared at Dick then Bruce, "And no one is taking either one of them from me."_

_"Well, then I guess the only thing to do is welcome Leia and Dex to our family." Leave it to Diana to defuse everything as she walked down the steps to the bat cave._

Cassandra Cain one of the few people who could match the Batman himself showed no fear as she calmly gazed at Jason, not at all put out by his attitude. "Gone on long enough."

"Tt, as much as I hate to agree Grayson's pining over Drake has gone on long enough, something needs to be done." Arms crossed over his chest Damian didn't look at all happy to be here.

Raising an eyebrow Jason studied his two siblings, "I hate to agree with the two of you but it was funny watching Dickie sulking even I have had enough but that doesn't explain why you came to me."

Plopping himself down on the couch beside Jason Roy grinned as he informed him, "That is because you have become the cape community matchmaker."

It took Jason a few moments to process that, "What the fuck!"

Taking a bite out of the sandwich that Jason had made him Roy watched with pure glee as his lover ranted and raved about the bomb he had just dropped on him. It wasn't until he finished his sandwich did he decide to explain, "It all started after you got Connor and Kyle's heads out of their ass' and then you did the impossible and got the big bad Bat and Diana together after years of watching them will they or won't they. So yes you are considered the matchmaker of the cape community."

"Then I fucking resign." There was no way that Jason was going to be known as a fucking matchmaker.

"Can't," Cass informed him.

"And why the hell not?" Jason demanded to know.

"As much as I hate to admit it no one will have as much success as you will in getting those two stubborn fools together," Damian added.

Jason could feel a migraine forming, "Let me guess I won't be free of the two of you unless I agree?"

"Tim's friends and the Titans as well." Cass happily informed him.

The smile on her face had Jason narrowing his eyes at her, "You are enjoying this?"

"Yes. Brothers deserve to be happy. You will help make them happy." Cass declared.

Jason knew that he would know no peace unless he agreed, "Fucking fine."

Grinning Roy pressed a kiss on Jason's cheek, "I believe in you, babe."

Jason only glared at them.

* * *

Dick would like it to go on record that he was not pouting. So what if he was convinced that Tim, his Timmy, was dating Conner? He was happy for him. If Conner made Tim happy then he was all for it.

Even if it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest at the very thought of Tim kissing Conner. Or smiling at him the way he once smiled at Dick. The signs had all been there after all Tim had even changed his Robin colours to honour Conner's when he lost him.

A strong hand grabbing his shoulder and yanking him forward pulled him out of his morose thoughts.

"Jason? What the hell?" Dick demanded when he caught sight of his brother dragging him along with him. He hated that Jason was built like a brick house and could easily do things like this.

Jason said nothing and from the set of his jaw he was not in a good mood and Dick figured it was just easier to let Jason drag him to wherever it was he wanted to take him.

"Timmy!" Dick broke free of Jason's hold once he saw a tied up Tim in the room Jason dragged him to.

Tim's blue eyes were like ice as he glared at Jason.

"Jason, why did you tie up Tim?" Dick demanded as he began to work on the knots.

"Because everyone is sick and tired of watching the two of you pine over one another that I was fucking elected to get your heads out of your asses and get the two of you together and unless you want me to start shooting people you two will work out your issues, kiss and makeup. And you ain't leaving this room until that happens." Jason growled out before turning on his heel and slamming the door shut.

For a moment Tim and Dick stared at the now closed door before Dick turned his attention back onto the knots trying to free Tim. "I will talk to Jason and the others. I don't know where they got this idea the last thing I want is to cause problems between you and Conner." Dick promised looking everywhere but Tim's face.

Baffled Tim could only stare at the bowed head of his first crush, first love. "Conner and me? There is no Conner and me, he is my best friend and that is all." Sure if Tim wasn't hopelessly in love with Dick then there might have been something but unless he got over Dick his heart would always belong to the man kneeling before him.

Dick's head shot up and he could only stare at Tim, "But...but everyone was certain that you and Conner had gotten together during your time in space." Dick didn't want to get his hopes up just because he wasn't with Conner didn't mean he returned his feelings.

During his time away Tim had a lot of time to think about what had happened between him and Dick, losing his place as Robin had been one part of it, losing Dick's faith had destroyed him. "I love Conner like I love Bart and Cassie, they are my best friends, my other family. But I have no romantic feelings for any of them. How could I since you have had my heart since the moment you gave me my first hug."

At Tim's confession, Dick's head shot up and he could only stare at Tim, a smiling appearing on his face at the faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm so glad to hear that baby bird because it has been killing me to think about you with Conner. I made mistakes in how I went about making Damian my Robin and for not believing you about Bruce. I have been wanting nothing more than to make things right with you but then you were off into space with your team. I was afraid that I lost you before I could make things right."

Tim longed to be able to touch Dick but with him still tied up his words would have to be enough, "You hurt me I cannot deny that but after much soul searching I know the cowl weighed heavy on you as did trying to teach Damian that the ways of the League of Assassins weren't the way we did things. And it tore me up when you stayed silent when Damian verbally abused me I can see that he has come a long way under your teaching. I miss you Dick and I want to make things right between us and maybe explore what could be."

Mouth suddenly dry Dick could only stare at Tim, "I want that too Timmy, so much. I have thought of you every day these last few years. When you had been in space every single day I bugged Hal and Kyle endlessly to know if they heard anything from you, even the smallest of crumbs I clung to them. I barely slept at night I was consumed by worry about you and jealously that I might lose you to Conner before I even had the chance to tell you how I feel about you."

Tim was certain that Dick could hear his heart pounding and he licked his lips, "And how do you feel about me?"

Deciding to stop working on the knots for now Dick cupped Tim's face between his hands making sure he saw the emotions in his eyes as he admitted, "I love you baby bird and I don't mean in a brotherly way."

At that moment Tim knew he didn't need any other gifts this holiday season, "I love you too Dick and not in a brotherly way."

Taking the chance Dick kissed Tim and he was happy when Tim returned it. The kiss lasted several seconds before they broke apart.

"Are you going to finish untying me?" Tim asked he really wanted to get his hands on Dick.

A sinful look appeared on Dick's face as he dragged his eyes up and down Tim's restrained body, "I don't know baby bird I rather like you tied up, it has its advantages." Dick purred.

* * *

"Fucking finally," Jason growled as he heard Tim moan from behind the closed door. Pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against he decided to give the new lovebirds some alone time besides he had Alfred's cake waiting for him, his reward for getting those two together without violence.


End file.
